


Intellectuals Do It Different

by MayoraSadist



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Assertive MC, Crossdressing, F/M, Filthy Mouths, I Will Own You Ishida Mwahahaha, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Someone Has A Crossdressing Kink, Vaginal Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: 3 long months of abstinence are enough to leave even your upstanding little scholar sensitive and a little more than wanting (for that V).





	Intellectuals Do It Different

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I might have enjoyed Mitsunari's route more if his MC wasn't such a doormat.  
> Me: Let's correct that then, shall we? 
> 
> I was also inspired by the Oichi-Mitsunari interactions in Hideyoshi's Claim Me At Last event story. Oichi is the real MVP and I'll always love her for leaving Mitsunari "stoned" and speechless.

The arrow met its mark dead centre with a satisfying _thiwp_ , signalling the end of your hour’s long practice. You lowered your bow, feeling a small sense of accomplishment at having come this far in just a matter of weeks.

Lord Hideyoshi had been graciously coaching you and you felt confident enough to admit you had not let him down in your quick pick-up of the principles of archery. You wanted to be an irreplaceable asset to him as his retainer and that not only included knowing by heart the books on strategy and warfare but also being a master of the various offensive and defensive arts.

Being the only occupant of the dojo at the moment, you loosened your collar to let some much needed cool air hit your sweat slicked back and chest. The bandages you had used to bind your chest with were slightly damp from your earlier exertion and you made a mental note to replace them before helping with the dinner service.

The sky outside was awash in hues of gold and blood, letting in slant shimmering trails of dying sunlight through the paper thin doors.

You let loose your sweat damp hair, immediately retying it into a tight knot high over your head, carefully tucking in wayward strands irritating your sticky skin. You were just contemplating if you had enough time for a quick trip to the baths when a quiet voice chimed up behind you. “You're putting quite the show on there.”

You immediately whirled around to find Mitsunari- dressed as Saki- standing in the doorway.

A happy smile stretched across your face at the sight of the lover you had not seen in -wow- almost 3 months. Your different engagements had kept you apart while Mitsunari had had to make an impromptu journey to Mikawa to negotiate with its Lord, Tokugawa Ieyasu- a person Mitsunari _despised_ with his very being; but it was a request from Lord Hideyoshi and they both knew little else trumped over Mitsunari's unconditional devotion to Lord Hideyoshi, not even his hatred for the surly ally of Lord Oda Nobunaga.

You opened your mouth to call out his name but stopped short when you heard the lively sounds of retainers passing by out in the hallway, one of them with a laughter so loud and distinct it could not have been anyone other than Sakon, Mitsunari's retainer.

“Saki.” You corrected yourself with a tiny smile as she stepped in.

 As soon as the door slid shut behind her, the Saki façade was dropped immediately in favour of a deprecating scowl. “You absolute dull-witted plodder.” Mitsunari hissed in an irritated voice that was funnily at odds with the gracious way he flitted toward you in his flowery kimono. The smile on your face widened to a full grin at that. What a classic Mitsunari greeting.

“What is it?” Mitsunari stopped a foot or two away from where you stood in your still sagging kimono. “What’s with that moronic grin?” The furrow in between his brow deepened when he noticed you still smirking at him in all sorts of suggestive ways. He turned away in a huff, his rosy mouth knitting itself into a sour pucker.

That did not help the smile on your face and the happiness in your heart from expanding until you were sure you were just a big ball of smiles and teeth flashing in the face of his growing misery. “Did our Mitsunari come rushing here as soon as he returned from Mikawa?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He was still avoiding your gaze. “I went to see my Mother first, and then came over to report to Hideyoshi as soon as I was able. I didn’t exactly have the time to change into something more appropriate.”

You chuckled, letting it go for the moment. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

“I see you for the first time - in what? - more than 80 days and all you do is start spewing your nonsensical delusions regarding my motives. I swear, you are the most insufferable, big headed-“

You moved forward, smoothly planting a swift kiss to his parted lips. Mitsunari’s head jerked back and he retreated several steps away, cheeks beginning to colour from frustration- or embarrassment. He opened his mouth, no doubt, to tell you off but you spoke up first.

 “Welcome home, Lord Mitsunari. I missed you.”  You gave him a fond little smile and his eyes left yours again as he mumbled a small “yeah” under his breath.

You turned around to start gathering up your archery equipment while you asked him about his journey, whether he had fared well, what verdict he thought the Tokugawa would decide on in regards to Lord Hideyoshi’s proposal. Mitsunari gave you a thorough report in incredible brevity as you both discussed affairs of the relations between the Tokugawa and the Toyotomi.

When you reached up to pluck arrows off the target, he stopped speaking abruptly. You turned around to see what the matter was to find Mitsunari eyeing you with an uncertain expression on his porcelain features.

 You caught yourself absently admiring his feminine get-up. Mitsunari was a man so he lacked the usual curves to his body a normal female might possess an abundance of, but there was such an elegance and grace to his being that he exuded an air of raw femininity whenever he donned himself as ‘Saki’. You sighed inwardly; sure he wouldn’t appreciate your heartfelt compliment if you spoke of it out loud.

“You.” His voice brought you out of your day dreams. “Put yourself back in order, manju girl, I can see your bindings.” You noticed the slight bob of his Adam's apple as he turned his gaze away from yours.

You narrowed your eyes at him. It wasn’t as if this were the first time he was seeing your skin. You and Mitsunari had lain together on several different occasions, none of which had been accompanied by this sort of response to a small show of perfectly innocent skin.

You walked toward him, noticing how he kept his gaze firmly locked on the rapidly darkening sky beyond the paper thin doors of the veranda. Only when you were right in his face did he look at you, his eyes barely skirting across your skin before he averted his gaze yet again as if the sight physically hurt him.

“Lord Mitsunari, what is it?” You frowned, slightly concerned, peering up in to his face to get a better view.

 There was a sharp intake of breath before hands were pushing firmly at your shoulders trying to drive you away. “Heavens, woman, cover yourself up and get out of here. Rush to the baths immediately before you leave your incriminating manju scent on me as well.”

He put his silken sleeve to your skin, aggressively wiping down the still fresh perspiration around your neck and shoulders and then down your back, causing you to slightly jump at the touch. A tell-tale blush was high up on his cheeks and your eyes jumped down between you both before widening at the sudden realization. Mitsunari was…

“Mitsunari… Are you hard?”

His eyes widened into saucers as he stood there struck speechless but only for a moment before a heavy scowl settled over his features.

“What in all of six realms are you...?! H-how _dare_ you accuse me of such an asinine, dastardly...” He stuttered, clearly finding his breath not sufficient enough to utter every last abominable word he had thought of at your comment. “ _I AM NOT SOME SORT OF PRIMITIVE HEATHEN.”_

He looked utterly scandalized and the dirty look he gave you was so full of chagrin and displeasure, you wondered for a second if you had truly made a mortifying mistake.

Mitsunari, however, continued to back away from you as fast as he could, walking almost comically, twisting his body away from yours as he did so. Gone was the poise with which Saki carried herself. In place of her stood a man who was horrified and thoroughly humiliated at being found out in what he most likely considered a revolting insult to your being.

You knew how clumsily upstanding Mitsunari was in matters such as these. He was most definitely thinking of how he had come across as horribly uncouth for someone who was supposed to be a ‘’respectable samurai”.

It was _because_ you knew and understood the reasoning behind his actions, did you take several steps forward, rapidly closing the distance between you two.

He had practically screamed in your face and yet all you had heard was: “I am thoroughly appalled at my manhood jumping up at the sight of your bare skin while we were supposed to be discussing matters for the betterment of the Toyotomi clan. I wish to bury myself into a hole of my own making. Also, do not despise me because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you did.”

Mitsunari’s face was a raging storm of angry disgust and unbridled panic when you firmly took both of his hands in yours. Leaning up on your toes, you planted a kiss against his lips mulishly refusing to let go before he responded to you in similar kind.

He was stiff and unresponsive for several excruciating moments before his body relaxed just a notch and he hesitantly kissed you back.

You smiled against his lips, letting him know you appreciated this small ounce of trust he was willing to put in you.

A soundless hiss escaped his lips, ghosting across your own before you were kissing him harder, eager hands curling up into his hair and demanding to be felt as you were, with every inch of contact between your bodies. You pushed your breasts up against the padding of his chest, one of your hands snaking in between you both to roughly massage at his crotch. 

A strangled sound escaped him and you took the opportunity to shove your tongue into his deliciously warm mouth, fervent and ravenous after the long period of discipline you had both been forced to subject your bodies to.You continued to stroke his rapidly growing bulge through the fabric of his kimono as your mouths continued to explore, marveling at the taste of him as if it were your first kiss all over again.

Mitsunari was the first one to wrench himself away, chest heaving with the effort to keep his erratic breathing under control, tongue still connected to yours through a string of saliva you promptly smooched away. His hair was disheveled, wayward strands escaping his braid from your earlier carnage. Red rouge- whatever remained of it –was smeared around his mouth. His cheeks were powdered in petal pink so lovely that all the make-up in the world would not have been able to replicate the fine bloom one thorough kiss had left on him. Mitsunari was indisputably the most gorgeous being you had ever laid eyes upon. For a second, you didn’t know whether to be envious of him or weep for joy.

“I’ll thank you for not ogling me like you want to swallow me whole.” His words were scathing but there was no real burn to them as he stared at you with a tiny tug to his lips. “Although, considering how you just mauled me like some primal being, I’d say that’s exactly what’s going through that head of yours, vile succubus.”

Your answering grin was so wide, it almost hurt your cheeks. “As long as it lets you know you’re not alone in wanting mindless sex right on this very floor.”

His cheeks were colouring again at your crude answer. “That filthy mouth; why I ought to-“ He stopped himself just then as if he knew completing that statement would start an endless war of words and derision; letting out an exasperated breath before he turned to meet your gaze again. His eyes had taken on that serious bookish glaze. As if he were concentrating on handling this situation- you – well. You adored the part of him that believed that each and everything in the world could be learned through books alone. As if he could navigate through life, soaking up knowledge from in-between the pages of his never ending books.

He cupped your face in between warm palms- a scholar’s delicate and inquisitive touch- leaning down to press a chaste kiss to your lips. He carefully slid his hands across your neck, your bare shoulders, down your arms, his entire body following the path of his fingers, a barely conceivable tremor to them as they mapped out the shape of your body, such dear dear hands- before he was on his knees at your feet. You eyed him curiously, his hands having temporarily halted their journey against the firm outline of your hips. You continued to watch him, ever the perfect picture of steady concentration.

Without warning, Mitsunari moved forward, nuzzling his face into your hakama at the junction of your thighs and you almost jumped at the feel of his nose just a cloth's layer away from your most sensitive part. “How does this feel?” He mumbled, the low vibrations of his muffled voice, lighting up a fire at your very core.

Even as your breath shuddered a little on its way out, you managed to smile down at him. “Someone’s been hitting the books.” You teased, amused. You remembered his stack of the Lovers’ Guides that had only continued to grow in size once your physical relationship had commenced. Even though Mitsunari swore up and down that he continued to buy newer volumes just so he could heap scorn upon the ‘blasphemous trash that had the simpletons so enthralled’, calling the _author_ \- you remembered him spitting out distastefully- a perverse cretin who made money off of half-witted fools. You had hardly wanted to point out how he too came under those ‘half-witted fools”. You had seen him trying to incorporate the guide into your sex lives one too many a time to believe otherwise.

“Wipe that shameful dullard’s grin off your face this very instant.” He muttered as if reading your thoughts. Undoing your hakama pants in one smooth motion, his hands were in between your thighs pushing them apart as he planted his mouth on you. Breathy moans tumbled from your lips as he lapped at you almost tentatively; slurping up your juices even as some of your desire escaped his mouth and trailed down his jaw.

Appreciating the feel of his plush mouth against you as his tongue continued to take you higher and higher, you threaded your fingers into those silken locks, holding yourself up against the slow build of pressure coiling low in your stomach. Perhaps, you _could_ pick up some useful techniques from books after all.

His fingers replaced his mouth as he slid two of them in, easily hooking them up into your vagina. “You’re outrageously wet right now.”

You let out a shaky breath, attempting to form legible words. “Is that a line from a book as well?” You tried to stand straight for him as best as you could. So far, it was proving to be a very difficult task just to keep your wits about, let alone two whole limbs under you.

He glowered at you in response before withdrawing his soaking fingers out of you. Pulling roughly at your hand, he dragged you down as he fell back on his ass, claiming your mouth with his in a sloppy dance of teeth, tongue and lips meshing together again and again until you were both left gasping, yet much more desperate to taste the other; more needier for warm mouths and flushed bodies than either of you ever was for air.

His kimono was long since disheveled, gaping wide to reveal a surprisingly sturdy chest underneath but it wasn’t enough. Quick hands were tugging his obi open, parting his kimono to free his painfully engorged cock. You quickly began pumping his length even as his pre-cum smeared your fingers as you did so. Mitsunari wrenched himself away, voice hoarse in protest. “W-wait! If you do that, I'll…!”

“Mitsunari. Shut up.” The disobedient lord opened his mouth yet again but his complaints came out as a broken moan as you finally sheathed his cock inside your aching vagina. You began to move almost immediately just as the strength gave way from Mitsunari’s limbs and he slumped back, his arms barely holding him up against your urgent bounces. His voice was reduced to a breathless series of moans and grunts as he shut his eyes tight, his head rolling further back against his neck.

You tutted in disapproval and curled your fingers into the base of his braid, pulling him back to look you straight in the eye as you fucked him. “Y-you’re going to…. mmngh…tear…!!.. it away...!” He barely got the words out, his voice thick with pleasure, eyes moist and shaking as he let himself be sucked into your body.

“Does it feel good then, Mitsunari?” You asked of him, reaching down to rub at your clit, fast chasing your orgasm. When he refused to answer, you increased your pace, so that your ass was now shamelessly slapping against his balls.

Mitsunari almost whimpered in his desperation to get the words out. “Of course it f-feels g-good with the way you’re thrusting... your hips onto me, you... you- lustful siren!” Ever the prude, this one, you thought fondly.

You reached out for him as soon as you felt him pulsing deep within you, holding him close for the end. “Let’s come…mm… together, Mitsunari.” You whispered into his ear, interweaving your fingers through the long strands of hair from the braid that had finally come undone.

As soon as you told him so, Mitsunari came crashing down with a silent shuddering cry, white-hot and blinding, taking you under with him. You brought your mouth down on his, sucking at his lower lip to muffle your own moans into his mouth.

As soon as the energy left your bodies, Mitsunari's head plopped down onto your shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. You looked at him sideways and gave him a sated smile, patting his head. “Now we both go take a bath, yes? Together?”

 Mitsunari bestowed one last withering look upon you before detaching himself. Helping you stand, he fixed your clothes for you in no time at all before nimbly redoing his own appearance. He then quietly took your hand, leading you out of the dojo. You remembered with a start that Mitsunari was still dressed as Saki and you as Yahiko. You made to pull your hand back to prevent inviting any misunderstandings about your relationship like you had once before but Mitsunari held on tight, refusing to let go.

“Lord Mitsunari, you’re still dressed as…” You started to remind him of his current Saki garb before his sex-hoarse growl cut you off.

“Keep that driveling mouth of yours shut for once in your life, manju girl.” His voice was harsh but the red tips of his ears betrayed him as you contentedly let him lead the way to wherever he wished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Mitsunari was also tweaked a little to fit my version of how he might have been if he were in a relationship with a more "in-charge" MC who was at least as learned as Mitsunari is(also won't take any of that shit).


End file.
